


Only You

by Calla_Lily



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-29 06:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20791997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calla_Lily/pseuds/Calla_Lily
Summary: When Wonpil hurting himself by having feeling towards his hyung without knowing the hyung have the same feeling too .





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First and foremost , i'm still not good at writing . So please forgive me if you feel boring while reading this . And this is what i imagine between them , so please ignore if the character are not so them . Just me trying to feed my JaePil heart . Anyway , thank youuu for stoping here and reading this . Have a nice dayy 😉😉😉

Wonpil has fallen for Jae from the very first he laid his eyes on that American boy . He never failed to pester the older no matter how bad the older want the younger to stay away . But as times goes by , it can be seen Jae slowly become fond to the younger until recently Wonpil feel Jae is overly fond with him .

Jae will always stick with him - at the dorm , on the van , on the vlive , while shooting , on and off-camera . Jae obviously choose to be as close as he can to Wonpil . Being an attention lover he is , Wonpil totally love the affection Jae give to him but he think it's not good for his weak heart . If Jae continuosly being like this , he afraid if one day he can't keep his feeling to himself and what if one day his true feeling will be expose ? Oh , it can't be happen . At least , not now . Or never ? 

"Ahh hyung where's the subtitle ? I can't enjoy this if i don't get what they saying ."

"I can just translate it for you ."

Wonpil huffed loudly knowing Brian is fooling him . Well , that is Brian anyway - always annoying (in a loving way) .  
Brian just laugh looking at Wonpil who is now hugging his own knees while pouting , cutely . 

"Here here the subs . Aigoo this kid ."

"Yeayy ! Let's watch this !"

Wonpil instantly smiling so wide and scoot himself closer to Brian to get some warm from the latter . And Brian being a nice hyung from then and forever just let Wonpil being clingy as always and not even once he feel annoying with Wonpil clinginess . Being the only child of his family , Brian is always blessed to be together with his members which he loves like his own blood . 

It's Sunday , and they just lazing at their house joking around and doing their own things before starting another hectic week for them . But they enjoyed what they have been doing as long as they are together as a band , as a Day6 . And that evening Wonpil decided to join Brian watching some movie on Netflix at the older's room . He think it's more satisfying to watch movie on a big flat screen television which Brian own at his room .

"Hey Bri , what are you doing ? Oh ? What movie you watching ?"

Halfway of the movie , Jae pop up on the door casually letting himself in , eyeing how close Wonpil attached himself to Brian . He know Wonpil is clingy , but it still send him some weird sensation of jealousy feeling whenever the younger being so physically close with the others .

"Bird Box . Have you watch it hyung ?"

"Not yet ."

Jae plopped himself beside Wonpil who is now fiddling with his fingers , a gesture of him whenever he is nervous . He shift himself closer to Brian though there no more space between them and Wonpil practically latched himself onto the bassist . Being quick-witted he is , Brian can sense an uneasy feeling eating Wonpil alive right now . Just like Sungjin , he know Wonpil for almost 10 years and he can read that boy easily . And he can easily tell how jealousy written all over Jae's face once he enter the room just now . Though he know Jae tried to look normal but hey , this is Brian we talking about . Of course he know Jae so well too since they are roomie before . He noticed that Wonpil and Jae seemingly developed a mutual feeling towards each other . Same feeling , but different realization . Wonpil always know and aware about his feeling but Jae is still oblivious about his own feeling for Wonpil or maybe he just try to deny it . Who knows ? 

"Eh ? Where are you going ?"

Brian's question when Wonpil get up from the sofa leading his way to the door .

"Toilet ." 

Wonpil replied short and quickly make himself out of sight . Jae just stare blankly at the door , frowning and thinking .

"Is he okay ?"

"Wae ?"

"He so quiet ."

"Maybe his stomach feel unpleasant . Don't worry ."

Jae just nodded weakly at Brian's words , trying to put his focus back to the movie . 

Wonpil ? He's not coming back to Brian's , choose to ignore the movie that he really wanted to watch . He locked himself in his room sobbing as quiet as he can .

"My heart hurt ..."

And that night , Wonpil fall asleep with a tears on his cheek again .


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helpless JaePil .

A week has pass and it's Sunday again . Day6 dorm is chaotic more than usual since they decided to do a full house cleaning after Sungjin almost make their ears fall off from the non-stopp nagging at how their house look not any better than a bird nest .

"But bird nest are so cozy and warm . It's nice isn't ?"

And the pillow flying across the living room landing firmly at Wonpil's innocent face . Sungjin glaring at the keyboardist but only for a few second because Wonpil is giggling after teasing Sungjin with his favourite mantra , "Hyung , your eyes are so pretty . Like a galaxy" . And being a dorky person as always , Sungjin comically scrunching his nose while sticking out his tounge .

"Okay , let's divide the works . We can finish early and have some nice meals after . I'm craving for grilled mackarel ."

A command from Jae , they start moving to clean with a groan and heavy sigh . It's not that Jae is so eager with the cleaning thing or the grilled mackarel , it just he don't wish to watch a giggling Wonpil bickered lovingly with Sungjin . Yeah , call Jae petty or whatever but nowadays his heart so weak when it comes to Wonpil . He very sensitive with the younger's touch , words or act and he easily feel jealous when he see the younger being lovely with other than him . Of course he aware that is Wonpil anyway - loving , warm , affectionate , clingy , you name it . But lately he feel like he want all those Wonpil's nature belong to him only . He can tell he become greedy for all the attention , care and love from Wonpil . And Jae know he need to do something about it . He just need a right time and moment to clarify his feeling .

Later on the afternoon , it's another torture for Jae when they have meal together . It's not a new thing to see Wonpil clinging to Dowoon though sometimes the maknae seem trying to avoid skinship with Wonpil but at the end he just give in to Wonpil . Right now in front of his eyes the maknaes being a lovey dovey couple , Wonpil whining cutely to Dowoon who keep on poking and pinching his cheek playfully . To be honest , all of them is so used to it and they don't care anymore . But Jae can feel jealousy slowly creeping inside his heart and it take all of his mental power not to let his emotion out . 

"Hyung , why you stop eating ? You said you want grilled mackarel , but you barely touch it . You okay ?"

Jae snapped out from his own tought , only to see Wonpil who looking at him with his doe eyes full of concern . 

Oh , i love those eyes . Please don't look at me like that .

"I'm okay . Just thinking about video content for my channel ."

Wonpil mumble a soft 'ok' and continue eating . Though he feel that something is bothering Jae , but he refrained himself from asking more . He noticed how lately Jae being a bit distracted and always lost with a deep tought . He's itching to know so that he can comfort Jae like he used to do . But Wonpil feel his heart beating crazily whenever he being so close to Jae , so he choose to try not hanging with Jae too much . Of course he miss the older's warmness , but he need to take care of his own heart too .

What Wonpil do not know is , he is the source of Jae's distraction . To cut it short , both of them are each other's miserable .


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jae and Wonpil , come to your sense please

Though Wonpil spend his time the most with the others or just being alone , sometimes he still playing around with Jae . But after two weeks , Jae can't take it anymore . He feel the younger are so out of reach tough he's in front of his eyes . He got a sleepless night and he miss Wonpil even more . He get up from his bed , sitting on the edge rubbing his face furiously . He need to talk to Wonpil , deeply . 

He goes to Wonpil room , knocking on the door but it's so quiet .

"He must be asleep . I shouldn't do this ."

Jae standing still staring blankly on the closed door for a few second before he decided to open it . He think maybe Wonpil is not asleep yet still on his computer playing game with headphone on his ears . Or he think if Wonpil really asleep , he can just slid himself on the younger's bed and chase his dream cozily with Wonpil by his side . But all Jae's plan are shattered away . He's in the younger room , with no Wonpil can be seen . 

He's peeked on Dowoon and Brian room but Wonpil is not there too . It's impossible Wonpil sleeping at Sungjin's since their leader are so allergic to an intimate skinship . Well , Wonpil is clingy and love cuddling when he's sleeping with someone . Surely Sungjin don't wish any cuddling session with Wonpil .

"Yahh , stop giggling Pil ."

Just then , it can be seen Sungjin and Wonpil at the main door . Ahh , Wonpil are with Sungjin having a midnight drive again . A thing that they do from the first time when Sungjin got his driving licence . Jae is jealous of that , how he wish he can drive with Wonpil anywhere anytime .

"Oh hyung , you awake ?"

Jae was about to answer Sungjin when suddenly Wonpil bouncing his feet happily to Jae and hugging him tightly . 

"Hyungie ! Jaehyung hyungie ! My hyungie ! I miss you ..."

Jae now have Wonpil hugging him with his face on his chest and he hope Wonpil can't hear how hard his heart is beating right now . He take a deep breath before looking at Sungjin asking an explaination .

"He's drunk obviously ."

"I know , but on what reason ?"

Wonpil rarely get drunk . For sure he drink , but he will never drink too much - thanks to his low tolerance of alcohol . So , to see Wonpil in this drunken state are so questionable to Jae . Is there anything bad happen without him knowing ? Why he look so broken no matter how big he smile ? Does Wonpil being hurt by someone ? But who ? Wonpil doesn't seem crushing someone at this moment , at least that is what Jae can be sure . 

"You , hyung ."

"Me ? Why ? We don't have any serious fighting though ."

Jae blink rapidly , taken aback with Sungjin's response . Sungjin smile softly while walking toward him , holding his shoulder firmly .

"Just have a good talk with him hyung , sincerely . And you should take care of him . I'm going to sleep , i'm tired enough being his driver listened to his rant and all ."

Sungjin give Jae a brotherly tap before making his way to the bedroom , yawning continuosly . Jae unconsciously nodding , his brain trying hard to process Sungjin's word . He shift his attention to Wonpil , caressing his cheek softly wiping his tears away .

"Why you crying ? Is it because of me ?"

And it's break Jae's heart .


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have the entire time to themselves , finally .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok , so this supposed to be in the previous chapter . But i wrote this too long so i decided to put it as a new chapter . And this is the last chapter , please pardon my writing style (i'm not a professional writer) . I'm just wditing for fun . Anyway , thank youuu for those who rrading this . I really do appreciated , and feel free to critizise me 😊

Wonpil wake up to a burning sensation on his throat . He blink his eyes , trying to fight his sleepiness . He need to get up and go to kitchen to get some plain water . Wait , this is not his room . But it's look familiar , with a familiar scent too . Wonpil widen his eyes in realization , he's in Jae's room and he wrapped warmly on the older embrace .

Wonpil try to connect all his neurons to remember what he have done . He remembered asking Sungjin for a night drive , drinking a bit , spilling his emotion , crying , drinking more until he really drunk and Sungjin nagging all the way back home . When they arrived , he sees Jae and he hug him while Jae have a words with Sungjin and then Wonpil don't know what happen . He closed his eyes , feeling a sudden ache creeping on his head . He hope Sungjin still loyal to be his secret keeper . He used to tell Sungjin anything since their trainee day , and ask the older to keep certain thing to himself only . And Sungjin did , including Wonpil's feeling towards Jae . 

Wonpil open his eyes , shifted his body slowly facing Jae just to stare fondly at the hyung he shouldn't fall in love . He loves Jae so much , no matter how many times he tried to deny it . He's aware about it and thanks to his natural overflowing affection , he know he can mask his true feeling everytime he being clingy to the older . But he don't know for how long his heart can take it , he loves being this closed to Jae but it's hurt him . He loves Jae for a long time and not being able to confess his love making his heart hurt even more . Wonpil crying quietly , tracing Jae's face softly . His eyes , nose , lips . Everything is so perfect . Perfect enough to make his tears fall even more . He snuggle closer to Jae , buried his teary face on Jae's chest . He think he will just embrace this moment while he can and he will just feign ignorance when he's wake up in the morning put his brightest innocence smile if Jae scold him for being drunk end up on his bed .

"Wae ?"

Jae tighten his hold on Wonpil , his heart broken when Wonpil start to caresessed his face . Jae can feel the love the younger had for him . And it's break his heart again when Wonpil started to cry . Now he sure Wonpil do love him more than a hyung , more than a friend . And Jae do love him too . Though it just a drunk confession and he sure Wonpil doesn't remember it , he know Wonpil really mean that 'i love you' he whispered . Wonpil confessed to Jae how much his heart hurt because he loves Jae too much . Wonpil whispering all his love he had for Jae when Jae is struggling with Wonpil who koala hugging him all the way to the bedroom . And he really sure Wonpil love him too when the younger touch him and cried even more . Now Jae just wait for Wonpil clarify his feeling and he will be doing the same too .

Wonpil just shake his head , not wanting to lift his face from Jae's chest . He's too shocked and too embarrassed realizing that Jae is not asleep . Will his secret blown away just like that ? What he will come up with to cover it back ? Or should he just confess ? But Wonpil can't bear to lost Jae just because he can't contain his love . No , Wonpil don't want Jae to be disgusted at him having a romantic feeling with Jae . Just the tought itself make Wonpil cry more and he shake his head vigorously mumble a barely audible 'no' .

"Hey ." 

Jae called out to Wonpil softly , loosen their hug just enough to get him tilting the younger face . But Wonpil quickly hiding his face again , can't bear to look at Jae . He don't hide his sobbing this time , and Jae rubbing his back to comfort him . He let Wonpil cry , he humming a comforting melody and patting Wonpil's back softly for a few minutes . Wonpil breathing slowly become stable and he take a deep breath take all the older scent as if this is the last time he can be with the older . He re-positioned himself , tilting his head up to look at Jae . He put his sweetest smile , try to calming his own heart . How his heart can be calm when Jae is looking at him lovingly .

"Hyung ."

"Hmm ?"

"Saranghae ."

Jae can't help but chuckles at how Wonpil saying those words in a cute manners . Just like how a childs confess their love to their parent with the brightest smile ever . And that is what Wonpil doing now .

"I know . I love you too ."

"Ohh ? I should record this , Park Jaehyung don't resist Kim Wonpil cutesy !"

Wonpil giggling happily , just to hide a drumming sound on his heart . He mentally remind himself that Jae just being a good hyung , being considerate towards a drunk dongsaeng . He still keep his high pitched giggle while Jae keep his face straight looking at happy Wonpil . He know Wonpil try to make his confession sound playful so that later on Wonpil can just say he's kidding .

"I'm serious Pil . I don't find it funny ."

Though Jae sound and seem serious , but Wonpil don't take it seriously . He still gigling and try to get up but to no avail since Jae quickly tighten his grip . He pull Wonpil closer , until they can feel each other breath . Wonpil beaming his eyes , shocked with the sudden intimacy . Jae bring his hand to stroke Wonpils's hair , before interwining them together . Wonpil swear he can die right there , right now . Jae is so different this night ?

"I love you too ."

Silence .

"Wae ? You don't believe it ?"

"Hyung you drunk too ?"

"No , i'm not ."

"Don't tease me like this ."

"Wae ? You feel tempting ?"

Jae smirked handsomely , and Wonpil's heart beating crazily . He wiggle out from Jae's grip , but he failed .

"Ahh , hyungg ! Let me go ."

" Wae ? So that you can cry alone on your room ?"

"No ! Hyung ! Stop being like this . You hurting me !"

"Then , i'm not hurting ?"

They both sit straight on the bed with Wonpil whimpering on Jae's hug . He don't know if Jae just joking teasing him as always , or he really being serious .

"Pil , i'm not joking . I'm not teasing you , if that what you think . I'm not , i'm serious . Trust me ."

"I love you . More than you can imagine . I'm sorry for not knowing you love me too ."

"No , not your fault hyung . It's me ! It's me ! I shouldn't fall in love with you , i shouldn't ruin our friendship ."

Jae let go the hug but his hand still holding Wonpil arm . His heart shattered into the pieces seeing a crying Wonpil blaming himself for being in love with Jae . He wiped the younger tears , cupped his face softly .

"Hey , looked at me . If you not fall in love with me then how about me ? I love you too ok . Now you know we love each other . So why you saying that ? Who you do you should love then ?"

Wonpil jutting out his lip , crying hard again . Well , what so new with Wonpil crying ? And Jae just hug the younger again , warmly kissing the younger forehead before resting his own head on Wonpil shoulder . He plant a soft kiss near the ear , whispering his love to the younger lovingly .

"I love you ok . I love you , so much . Trust me ."

"Hyung , it's my dream whispering my love to you . But you took it away from me . What should i do now ?"

"Well , you can kiss me ."

Jae bluntly said that causing the younger to blush . But Wonpil did it anyway . He plant a quick kiss making the older chuckles before he pull the younger into a long sweet kiss . He savour this moment , and he want Wonpil feel secure with his love . They pull away just to get some air , and Wonpil took this chance to said something .

"I love you too hyung . I love you for a long time . And it will never change ."

It's so heart fluttering hearing Wonpil soft voice mumble all his love for Jae . He never feel so giddy , but knowing Wonpil changed everything . And the thought of him being with the love of his life made him smile .

"I love you more . And i will love you forever ."

"Hyung , will you be with me forever then ? You wil not leave me ?

"Why should i leave you ? I will be with you forever as long as you want me in your life ."

"I want you hyung . Don't say it like i'm gonna throw you away someday . I love you from the first time we met , and i still love you now , and i will love you infinity ."

Wopnpil fit himself in Jae's lap , wrapping his hand firmly around Jae making sure the older feel his sincerety . 

"Aigoo this kid , clingyyy !"

Wonpil smacked Jae playfully , whining cutely . And that alone enough to make Jae meeting Wonpil's lip again . And they keep on kissing , not caring how numb their lips are . The night got deeper with two young man alternately confessing their love to each other . They don't want to think what the future hold for them , but one thing they sure is they gonna be on that future together . 

They just want to savour this moment .


End file.
